


Wedding Day Blues

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Todd interrupts Marty's wedding to Patrick and confesses his love to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Wedding Day Blues

"Don't say yes," Todd shouted as he ran down the aisle. 

"What are you doing here,Todd. I don't remember inviting you and I know for a fact that Marty didn't...she hates you," Patrick stated as he glared at Todd. 

"Please Todd, just leave...haven't you cost me enough pain to last a lifetime," Marty stated. 

"I'm sorry Marty, I'm not here to hurt you...it's just that I can't let you marry the hairy ape until I tell you how I feel about you," Todd stated. 

"I already know how you feel about me. You made your hatred for me pretty dam obvious the night of the spring fling," Marty retorted as her voice choked up with emotion. 

"Come on Todd, you've had too much to drink and I think that you should leave," Vicki stated as she stood up and grabbed his arm. 

"I'm not going anywhere not until Marty listens to what I have to say," Todd stated as he yanked his arm away from Vicki. 

"I am so sorry that I ever hurt you, but the Spring Fling happened because I was too afraid to admit to you...to anyone how I felt. I was a coward that hurt you, because I couldn't deal with your rejection of me, but if I had been honest with you from the start then I know that things would have turned out differently. I love you Marty. I love you so much that it physically hurts me when we're apart. Maybe my punishment should be to watch you marry Thornhart and I would if I was certain that marrying him was what you really wanted."

"I love him," Marty whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"No you don't. I know you better then anybody else and I can see that you're not happy. You don't love him, how could you when you still love me and we both know it," Todd whispered. 

"I think that you've said enough Todd," Patrick stated as he punched him in the face. "Somebody please get this piece of trash out of here," Patrick stated as he grabbed Marty's hand. 

"We'll take out the trash," Kevin stated as he and Joey grabbed their uncle's arms and escorted him away from the wedding. 

"Please Marty...please. Don't be scared like I was. It's okay to admit that you love me. Don't marry Thornhart, don't throw away the future that we could have together," Todd pleaded as they dragged him from the church. 

"Where were we...oh yes, do you Marty, promise to honor and cherish Patrick above all others until death do you part?" Andrew asked. 

"I...I...can't. I'm so sorry Patrick," Marty chocked out as she ran from the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Marty ran as far from the ceremony as she could. She ran until she stood at the piers and couldn't run anymore. She could still hear the pain that was etched in Patrick's voice as he called after her, but she couldn't go back to him. Todd had been right, she wasn't happy and it had been years since the last time that she was happy. 

She wanted to marry Patrick because she knew that's what she should do. Patrick was a good man and he loved her and she knew that he would never hurt her. Todd, on the other hand, had hurt her very badly so why was he the man that her heart still yearned for?

"Marty?" She heard Todd's voice say from behind her. 

"Todd," Marty whispered as she turned around to face him. 

"You didn't marry him?"

"I couldn't, I don't love him...not like I should and I couldn't pretend any longer."

"Marry me," Todd whispered. 

"What?" Marty gasped. 

"I know that you still love me, I can see it in your eyes. I love you Marty and I would die before I ever hurt you again. Please marry me and give me another chance to make you happy."

"Okay, I'll marry you."

"What? Did you just agree to marry me?"

"I'm tired of fighting destiny. You and I...we're soul-mates and we belong together. I haven't been happy in years because I've been fighting my feelings for you and I just can't do it anymore," Marty said as she kissed him with all of the pent up passion that she had been holding in for far too long. 

Six months later Marty and Todd got married in front of their family and friends and they lived happily ever after. 

The End


End file.
